


Revenge/Rebound

by Anonfeather



Series: Rebound [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Thomas hooks up with a cute, but angry little stranger.





	Revenge/Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a one shot before continuing with my other series.

Thomas left the courtroom with glowing pride. He won! After months of working the case, going insane with work, the verdict was in his client’s favor! It was time to celebrate! For him it meant get drunk and pickup a cute guy to fuck him into the mattress.

After a good shower and selecting the perfect outfit -bright magenta- he hit his favorite bar, ready for a game of quick seduction. He checked the guys on the dance floor, enjoying the way their bodies melted together. He didn’t join the fray; most were with enjoying dancing with friends or were an obvious couple and he didn’t want to be that type of creep. He checked the sidelines for singles. 

He found a small cutie sulking at the end of the bar, though he seemed out-of-place dressed in a dark, loose sweater and even darker slacks trying to be unnoticed. He also kept glancing at his phone, a hard expression staining his face.

Still, Thomas didn’t find him unattractive. He liked it when they were shorter than he was, and the baggy clothing were most likely to hide a plump frame. Thomas wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he did enjoy when his partners were on the husky side. Much more fun to hold, not to mention they usually had very soft and round butt. 

“Hey, wanna dance?” Thomas asked, as he slid near the other. 

“No,” sweater-guy answered. “I’m looking for a fuck.” It wasn’t seductive; it was blunt with an edge of anger.

A bit taken aback, Thomas pursued smoothly, ignoring the sarcasm. “Really? Well ain’t that quaint. I’m looking for some company myself…”

Sweater-guy checked him out with calculating eyes. “Okay, I guess you’ll do.” He downed his glass before dropping from his seat, quickly stepping away.“Well, are you coming? My place isn’t far.”

“Oh, sure!” Thomas had a fleeting thought that maybe this was con and he was going to be stabbed in a dark alley. But the lure of sex overrode his survival instinct. 

As they walked to the apartement, Thomas small talked. “So, what’s your name? I’m Tho-”

“Don’t care, not trying to become… friends.”

Thomas tried not to show his frustration, yet he kept a wide smile. “Ah, but you have to know my name. I want you to scream it later on.”

The guy stared wide eye at the comment, cheeks darkening, but he didn’t banter back. Instead, he focused his attention on his phone that kept buzzing with text messages. Thomas wondered if he shouldn’t just return to the bar and try his luck with a more inviting conquest. 

“Here’s my place,” his host said, cutting short Thomas’ planning. The place looked classy, a doorman greeted sweater-guy with a “Mr. Madison” when he opened the door.

When they reached the elevator, Thomas decided to amp up his seduction to get the ball rolling. 

“Finally, out of prying eyes! It was getting hard to restrain myself. I’ve got to get a taste of you,” he stalked close, pressing this Madison guy to the wall, lips attacking his neck. He expected to be pushed off, as the guy showed but coldness so far, but instead his breath hitched and heart raced. Maybe he misjudged; Madison was definitely into the touch. Could his detachment be to hide a certain shyness?

The elevator opened at their floor. Madison blushed when they disengaged, heading to his door, gaze on the floor. Thomas smirked in triumph, shadowing each step. Fishing out his keys, Thomas got close again, rubbing his budding erection against the smaller man’s ass. The guy’s hands trembled, failing to get the key in the lock. He bit his lip to prevent a moan.

“Hey there darlin’, we gotta get inside. Unless you want me to fuck you right here?”

“Oh, lord,” he croaked. Thomas could have helped. He could have taken the keys to open the door. Instead, he cupped the guy’s crotch, feeling the hardening member. He darkly chuckled when the other gasped. Of course, he didn’t stop there. As the guy froze, he slowly pushed a hand down the pants, while mouthing his neck. 

Suddenly, the warm body was pulled away when Madison got the door open. He stumbled inside, out of balance. Thomas followed, shutting the door with a foot kick. Thomas pounced, murmuring where the bedroom was. A silent gesture got them to fumbled their way there.

Thomas wasted no time, pushing the smaller man down, kissing him senseless on the bed. They helped each other divest of clothing in a passionate hurry. Once freed from the confines, they rubbed their cocks against one another in eager ardness. 

“You got some lube, right?”

“Yeah,” his partner nodded, pointing to a nightstand. 

“Great!” Thomas rummaged around to get it, then grabbed his discarded pants to pull a condom out. He was quick about it, but Madison still got bored enough to look at his phone, much to Thomas annoyance. Caught, he managed to look sheepish before setting it down. Deciding not to raise the subject in their sexy times, Thomas asked him lay on his front. “You got a lovely ass,” he said when the other complied. As he had hoped; all round.

“T-thanks,” Madison replied.

Squirting the lube on his fingers, Thomas slowly massaged the hole. He pressed his digits in, Madison relaxed with experienced ease. “That’s it babe, so good, can’t wait to be balls deep in you.”

He was encouraged with some soft moans, then a sharp gasp as he hit the prostate. He hit it again, and a few more times, carefully stretching the other with scissoring fingers. “You ready?” 

“Mh-mm,” the other agreed.

“Great,” Thomas rolled the condom on, softly pushing it, delighting in the tightness. He did some shallow strokes before seating completely. Gentleman as he was, he waited for the other to adjust. That didn’t stop him from being lewd. “How do you like my cock?”

“It’s good… Oh, god.”

“Yeah? You’re so tight. Is this the biggest you’ve ever taken?” He pulled back a little for an aimed thrust. “Huh?”

“Mmm, yes,” Madison whispered. His answer might have been a lie, or it might be because his prostate was hit. In either case, Thomas took it to boost his ego. He loved being the best!

He started fucking, asking questions getting moans as answers. He rejoiced over each praises he was fishing. “Like it hard? Like fast? I can give it to you any way you need, babe,” he bragged pounding away.

“Yes, please, please more,” Madison said, drunk of the pleasure. He took his cock, pulling at it to help him come. Thomas smirked at the action, and pulled out completely, gathering a frustrated moan at the loss.

“Turn over, I want to see your sweet face as I fuck you,” Thomas said, tapping the other’s ass to get his attention. He went on his back, spreading his legs invitingly. “Oh, yeah, that’s it babe.”

He pushed back is, pistoning crazy getting to his own edge. When Madison’s hand returned to pump his cock, Thomas stopped completely, then asked: “Did you ever come just by getting your ass fucked?”

“N-no, please don’t stop, I’m so near,” he squeezed, trying to get more.

“Heh, it’ gonna be your first time then, Imma fuck you till you come on my cock,” he took the other’s hips, raising them high by half-standing on the bed. He pounded soundly into the other, causing the moving hand to stop in surprised.

“Oh, god, oh god!” He prayed as his ass got the talented abuse. His face was scrunched up in high tension as each stroke got him closer and closer to the edge. Finally, one last hit got him to cry out and cum in hard shots over his stomach.

Thomas cried in triumph over the sight. “Good boy! Ride the waves, shit you’re tight. Got a great ass, I’m coming.” A few more strokes, Thomas bursted too. Suddenly exhausted from the exertion, he collapsed, trying to catch his breath. Still, he gasped some incoherent appreciation, “God, so good. Was so great, boom, yeah, babe.”

Thomas closed his eyes, smiling, enjoying the cool air on his burning skin. He felt Madison move around. Cracking an eye open, he saw the phone was out. Again. “Dang boy, you’re really hook on the thing, aren’t you?”

“Oh, sorry. I,” he sighed. “I broke up with my boyfriend this morning. He’s been texting me non-stop since.”

“Ahh, I’m a revenge-rebound,”

“I hope I didn’t give the impression of anything else,” Madison deadpanned.

Thomas chuckled. “Ha, no.” The phone buzzed with more incoming texts.

“Want me to shut him up?”

“Mmm,” was the non-committal answer.  Thomas held his hand open to get the phone. Madison agreed, handing it over. Thomas, straighten out, pulled the other near, and angled the phone to take a perfect selfie that clearly showed where they were and what they did. He made sure that he sported the most shit-eating grin.

“And send!” He got a wry smile from his partner. He didn’t have time to hand the phone back when it rang obnoxiously. Madison shook his head, showing he didn’t want to answer his ex. Shrugging, Thomas answered, ID showing the name as ‘Alex’. “Yo.”

“Where’s James!”

“Hey, your name is James, right?” Thomas asked, blocking the speaker.

“Yeah,”

“Good to know.” To the phone he replied: “James’ busy right now, sucking me off.” He gave a fake groan to prove he was getting awesome head. “That’s right honey, swallow it all.”

“The fuck you are?!”

“Yeah, yeah, baby you’re so good. Careful not to choke, I know you’re used to a microdick.” Madison - James - corrected Thomas in his mind, looked agash by the show. Yet, a glint of dark amusement loomed in his eyes.

“You sick, fuck! I’m gonna kick your ass! Put him on!”

“Sorry boy, no can do. Now, I gotta go, ‘cuz I’m about to cum all over his lovely face,” he hung up. It rang back, to which he turned the phone off. “Heh, I hope you had no intention getting back together with him.”

“No… I learned he’s been cheating on me for the past year… I....” He trailed off, obviously wanting to say more; a shoulder to cry on.

“Dang, sorry to hear about that man,” Thomas said. He wasn’t the type of guy to get invested in his one-night stand’s emotions.

“Thanks,” James said softly. He looked around awkwardly. “So, hum, I’m not used to this kind of encounters... What now? Do you want some coffee?”

Thomas laughed. “Ha, offering coffee is usually the excuse to get someone upstairs for sex. That ship has sail.”

James blushed, looking down on his stained body, covering himself up. “Right.”

“Anyways, I’ll just be going,” Thomas said. “It was nice knowing you. Hope your cheating ex doesn’t bother your too much.”

“I’ll deal with him. Thanks for ah, a good time,” James looked away, rubbed his eyes to dry them up. 

“Okay, great then,” Thomas said, all the while pulling up his pants. He smiled, waved, and made his way outside of the bedroom. 

He had a brief moment of hesitation, wondering if he should be a decent human being for once. Instead, he decided to go halfway, and drop his business card on the counter for James’ sake. It’s the best he was willing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :D


End file.
